<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>это дерек хейл что за хуйня by captainhook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764805">это дерек хейл что за хуйня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook'>captainhook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mutual Pining, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не верит в эту волшебную, трансцендентную историю о поиске своего соулмейта, хихикает над всеми теми фильмами, где пара впервые касается друг друга, глаза слезятся от эмоций, когда они чувствуют всплеск связи в своих телах (кто придумывает это?), качает головой перед всеми этими мечтательными людьми, которые готовы тратить кучу деньги, чтобы найти свою вторую половину.<br/>Стайлз просто очень неоднозначно относится ко всему этому. Он встречает вторую половину при жизни? Круто. Если этого не происходит? Все в порядке; он счастлив и без этого.<br/>По крайней мере, это то, что он продолжает говорить себе.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Вы знаете, чем заканчивается эта история, но как она начинается?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752875">its derek hale wtf</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep">bleep0bleep</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Первая часть: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5959132</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стайлз не верит в эту волшебную, трансцендентную историю о поиске своего соулмейта, хихикает над всеми теми фильмами, где пара впервые касается друг друга, глаза слезятся от эмоций, когда они чувствуют всплеск связи в своих телах (кто придумывает это?), качает головой перед всеми этими мечтательными людьми, которые готовы тратить кучу деньги, чтобы найти свою вторую половину.</p>
<p>Это абсолютно нелепо; он знает множество людей, которые влюбляются в людей с разными метками от своих, и это не идеальная система— даже если все статистические данные показывают, что родственные души живут дольше и здоровее, с практически нулевым коэффициентом разводов и, как правило, имеют просто невероятно насыщенные отношения, никогда не знаешь, живет ли человек, который имеет точное зеркало вашей метки, в той же стране или даже находится на одной стороне планеты.</p>
<p>Стайлз просто очень неоднозначно относится ко всему этому. Он встречает вторую половину при жизни? Круто. Если этого не происходит? Все в порядке; он счастлив и без этого.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, это то, что он продолжает говорить себе.</p>
<p>Все не так <i>плохо</i>, просто странное время в его жизни. Эллисон и Скотт обручились на прошлой неделе, а потом Эрика встретила Вернона Милтона Бойда IV два дня назад.</p>
<p>— Можете звать меня просто Бойд, — сказал он с сухой улыбкой той ночью, когда Эрика познакомила его со всеми.</p>
<p>— Моя родственная душа, все посмотрите, вот он, навсегда мой, — говорила Эрика всю ночь, переполняясь счастьем.</p>
<p>Стайлз распрямляется, чувствуя беспокойство. Наверное, потому, что он уже давно не трахался. Он не винит Хизер в том, что она положила конец их дружбе с привилегиями, он был рад за нее, но все же.</p>
<p>— Ты переезжаешь в Портленд, чтобы встретиться с этой девушкой? Что ты собираешься делать, просто представиться и сказать «Эй, я твоя вторая половинка, давай жить долго и счастливо?» — спросил Стайлз, когда она пришла попрощаться.</p>
<p>Хизер кивнула.</p>
<p>— Да, — сказала она, без всяких сомнений или колебаний в ее голосе.</p>
<p>Стайлз таращился на нее.</p>
<p>— Ты просто уедешь из Бейкон Хиллс, бросишь работу и уедешь в другой штат, где никого не знаешь? А что, если ничего не выйдет?</p>
<p>Хизер пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Многие так делают, Стайлз. Я просто знаю, что если я хотя бы не попытаюсь, я буду жалеть об этом всю жизнь, и однажды, когда я буду уже старой, я подумаю: «О, интересно, что бы случилось, если бы я поехала в этот город, чтобы увидеть балерину, которую я видела в том журнале?»</p>
<p>— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз, и Хизер просто вздохнула, обхватывая его руками в тесных объятиях. Она ласково поцеловала его в лоб и улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Ты поймешь, Стайлз, — сказала она.</p>
<p>Стайлз фыркает сейчас, прислонившись к стойке. Это было когда, два месяца назад? Черт, он скучает по Хизер. Ну, он скучает по ней больше как друг, но секс и обнимашки тоже были приятными. Может, Стайлзу просто нужно перепихнуться и он выберется из этой жалкой передряги. Он смотрит на ряды и ряды немного разных образцов приглашения на свадьбу. Сколько различных видов бумаги может быть?</p>
<p>Он просто вносит свой вклад, потому что любит Скотта, и он всегда будет рядом с ним, но серьезно, когда Скотт написал ему ранее<i> привет может ты поможешь Эллисон в чрезвычайной ситуации</i> и дал ему адрес, Стайлз вообще не ожидал всего этого.</p>
<p>— Стайлз? Что ты думаешь об этих?</p>
<p>— Что? — Стайлз выскакивает из ступора, в который он упал, обращаясь к Эллисон, которая держит две одинаковые карты.</p>
<p>Эллисон трясет карты перед его лицом.</p>
<p>— Хм?</p>
<p>— Они обе одинаковые, Эллисон, — сказал Стайлз.</p>
<p>— Эта тяжелее, что мне нравится, но другая пахнет лучше. Вот. — Эллисон подносит карту к Стайлзу, который с неохотой нюхает ее. Есть слабый цветочный запах от них обоих, который также очень похож. Стайлз должен был понюхать их обе несколько раз, пока Эллисон с нетерпением отбивала ритм ногой, чтобы понять, что одна из них пахнет немного острее. Как-то по-деревенски.</p>
<p>— Вот эта, — говорит Стайлз, показывая на ту, что справа. Эллисон улыбается, смущается, и Стайлз рад, что принял правильное решение. По крайней мере, он помогает, вроде как. Скотт был бы счастлив, он сказал, что Эллисон в последнее время очень напряжена.</p>
<p>— Разве это не захватывающе насчет Эрики и Бойда? — говорит Эллисон, напевая себе, она оглядывается— что это, <i>шрифты?</i> Они будут здесь вечно, не так ли.</p>
<p>— Да, очень захватывающе, — шутит Стайлз. Он радуется за Эрику, и Бойд кажется хорошим парнем, но он бы не сказал, что он был более рад за нее сейчас, чем тогда, когда она встречалась с кем-то другим. Люди так суетятся из-за родственных душ, что это смешно. Скотт и Эллисон не родственные души, но они самая милая пара на свете, и Стайлз готов драться с каждым, кто только подумает сказать, что они не могут быть счастливы вместе.</p>
<p>Один из рабочих магазина довольно симпатичный, тот, который прислонился к столу, чистит свой именной значок одной рукой и меняет каналы пультом другой. Стайлз пытается привлечь его внимание, но парень слишком очарован тем, что показывают по телевизору.</p>
<p>— Боже, это ужасно, люди могут быть такими грубыми, — говорит Эллисон, глядя на экран.</p>
<p>Там безвкусный логотип TMZ и репортер, говорящий рядом с огромным увеличенным фото. </p>
<p>— Дерек Хейл, он такой сказочный, — говорит работник, вяло вздыхая. — Не могу поверить, что он не выиграл тот Оскар в этом году за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана.</p>
<p>Стайлз трясет головой. Его не волнуют знаменитости и их махинации, и во что бы Дерек Хейл ни ввязался, Стайлз уверен, что ему было бы наплевать. Он посмотрел несколько фильмов этого парня, и да, они были довольно хорошими, и он красавчик, но эта страна уделяет слишком много внимания этим знаменитым людям в любом случае.</p>
<p>Но это не дурацкая фотография, где показывается, с кем он встречается или какие продукты покупает, это —</p>
<p>— Не могу поверить, что кто-то мог сделать что-то подобное, у них нет права, соулметки настолько личные, что никто не имеет права фотографировать их без разрешения владельца, — говорит Эллисон, но Стайлз не обращает внимания. У него отвисла челюсть и он замерз, неподвижно стоя, смотря на экран.</p>
<p>Это фотография Дерека Хейла, окруженного фанатами, и один энтузиаст дергает за рубашку Дерека, обнажая его ключицу. И соулметку.</p>
<p>Точно такую же, как ворон, выгравированный на бедре Стайлза, то же самое незначительное повышение крыла, тот же приподнятый клюв.</p>
<p>У Стайлза есть родственная душа. Он знает его имя.</p>
<p>— Стайлз? Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Эллисон.</p>
<p>Стайлз трясется и он смеется, немного истерически.</p>
<p>— Дай мне секунду, — говорит он, и он бежит в подсобку магазина, прячась в ванной.</p>
<p>Его сердцебиение ускоряется, и Стайлз смотрит на дверь в шоке. Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем это превратится в настоящую паническую атаку. Да, информация немного ошеломляющая, но <i>серьезно</i>? Он?</p>
<p>Все, что Стайлз действительно знает об актере, это то, что он придурок, по крайней мере, согласно всем журналам сплетен, которые читает Эрика, и что он, очевидно, был причастен к смерти голливудской любимицы Пейдж Эверхарт шесть лет назад, но он никогда ни в чем не обвинялся. Никто на самом деле не знает, что произошло, но Дерек определенно возвеличил этот неуловимый таинственный образ плохого парня и продолжил успешно играть в серии боевиков как задумчивый антигерой, а затем в некоторых драматических телесериалах.</p>
<p>Телефон Стайлза вибрирует в кармане. Он вытаскивает его и видит сообщение от Скотта.</p>
<p>
  <i>хай ты же в порядке эллисон говорит что ты сходишь с ума в том месте с бумажками</i>
</p>
<p>Стайлз пытается напечатать ответ когда телефон вибрирует, и еще раз.</p>
<p>
  <i>она говорит что думает что ты возможно нашел своего соулмейта??!!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>стайлз омг: D: D: D</i>
</p>
<p>Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и печатает <i>это дерек хейл что за хуйня</i> и отправляет это Скотту. Он прижимает лоб к стене, чувствуя, как стучит кровь под кожей.</p>
<p>Даже если он хотел что-то сделать, что он мог?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Стайлз, это здорово! — Скотт сияет, излучая позитив. — Тебе обязательно нужно написать ему письмо или что-то в этом роде. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, — говорит Стайлз. — Он знаменитая кинозвезда, я уверен, он подумает, что это просто розыгрыш или что-то в этом роде.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да ладно, он твой соулмейт, разве ты не хочешь с ним встретиться? — спрашивает Скотт. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стайлз медлит, закрывая свой ноутбук, чтобы Скотт не увидел кучу открытых вкладок о Дереке Хейле. Никто не узнает, что он занимался исследованиями актера, потому что </span>
  <em>
    <span>почему бы и нет</span>
  </em>
  <span>, он все равно никогда ничего с этим не сделает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стайлз помнит, что его родители встретились на митинге Право Выбора Для Всех, в то время, когда компьютерные системы были достаточно развитыми и Конгресс подумал, что было бы здорово зарегистрировать все соулметки, чтобы сопоставлять людей. Сначала предложенное законодательство получило огромную поддержку, но затем последовала волна неприязни. Было много противников, которые утверждали, что люди хотят иметь возможность влюбляться обычным путем, люди, которые думали, что предоставление им имени и адреса, при достижении определенного возраста, убирает всю романтику из уравнения. Однако большинство беспорядков были вызваны гневом, вызванным тем, что "Закон о регистрации Соулметок" был ничем иным, как санкционированной системой принуждения людей к вступлению в отношения. Более параноидальные опасались, что это была правительственная система слежения, или даже евгеническое движение, предназначенное для предоставления информации о соулмейте только тем, кого правительство сочло ‘подходящим’ для размножения.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Клаудия всегда говорила Стайлзу, что она хотела иметь право влюбиться в кого угодно, что родимое пятно имеет мало общего с человеком, с которым она хотела быть. Джон арестовал ее на митинге, он был молодым помощником шерифа, которому было поручено поддерживать мир, а затем каким-то образом за чашкой кофе и настойчивыми спорами Клаудии о свободе выбора, они сформировали связь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это одна из любимых историй Стайлза. Он многое помнит о своей матери: ее озорную ухмылку, когда она рассказывала Стайлзу о том лете, которое она провела с его отцом, где они получше узнавали друг друга, и о том, как Джон смеялся над тем, каким свободным духом она была.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Если ты хочешь найти того, кто носит твою метку, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kochanie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, это полностью твой выбор, — Клаудия говорила ему много раз. — Главное, чтобы ты провел свою жизнь с кем-то, с кем ты можешь быть счастлив, неважно есть ли у них твоя соулметка или нет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Правда в том, что Стайлз более чем немного заинтересован Дереком Хейлом. Его исследование собрало кучу сплетен о его характере высокомерного придурка и плейбоя, но ни одна из них не была надежным источником, просто репортеры, которые намеренно выдумывали информацию о различных знаменитостях. Согласно достоверной информации, Дерек действительно встречался только с тремя людьми, если считать Пейдж Эверхарт, хотя никто не знает, встречались ли они или нет, но очевидно, они были близки. Через несколько лет появился Джереми Ву, тихий сценарист, сопровождавший Дерека на многие мероприятия на красной дорожке, но в конце концов он расстался с  Дереком, когда познакомился со своим соулмейтом. А потом была короткая интрижка Дерека с тогдашней моделью Кейт Арджент, которая ворвалась на актерскую сцену, получила второстепенную роль в новом фильме Тарантино, а затем так же быстро ушла после множества расистских замечаний и ее характера, с которым сложно было работать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стайлз знал только о Пейдж, чья смерть была во всех новостях, когда это случилось. В официальных отчетах говорилось о передозировке наркотиков, но ходили слухи, что Дерек убил её. Все это не имеет смысла, и Стайлза трудно убедить в том, что Дерек мог убить ее. Они выглядели как лучшие друзья на всех фотографиях, которые он нашел; между ними была только любовь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В любом случае, было много вещей помимо прошлой личной жизни Дерека, которые были невероятно интересными и на самом деле довольно милыми. Стайлз узнал, что Дерек регулярно жертвует многим благотворительным организациям, и даже основал свою собственную, Детскую Лигу специально для городских детей и молодежи из группы риска. Была фотография улыбающегося и смеющегося Дерека, который играл в мяч с кучкой детей на сайте Детской Лиги, которая действительно привлекла внимание Стайлза; она, казалось, показала человека, которого он действительно мог узнать. По крайней мере, больше, чем безразличное лицо, которое Дерек носит на своих премьерах на красной ковровой дорожке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ладно, хорошо, я хочу встретиться с ним, — Стайлз признается Скотту. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я так и знал! — радостно говорит Скотт. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но не потому, что я хочу с ним встречаться, — неохотно говорит Стайлз. — Просто посмотреть, какой он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ага, — говорит Скотт, двигая бровями. — Ты должен узнать, что он снимает, появиться на съемочной площадке, сказать ему, как ты был поражен, когда увидел его фотку и его соулметку, что это была судьба–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стайлз подбирает подушку и ударяет Скотта.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Только потому, что это сработало для тебя, — говорит он, высовывая язык. — Любой другой бы нашел это абсолютно стремным и пугающим, но Эллисон была </span>
  <em>
    <span>очарована</span>
  </em>
  <span> твоими милыми глазками-сердечками. Вы даже не родственные души.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Скотт улыбается, пожимая плечами. Они были на ярмарке Ренессанса и наблюдали за соревнованиями по стрельбе из лука, когда Скотт заметил, как соулметка Эллисон выглядывала из-под рукава, когда она стреляла из лука. Конечно, оказалось, что волк Эллисон и лиса Скотта явно не подходили друг другу, но к тому времени кофе превратился в ужин и ужин превратился в разговор на всю ночь и спящего Стайлза в той закусочной со своей импровизированной броней, тыкающей в него во всех неправильных местах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, я знаю, но именно </span>
  <em>
    <span>погоня</span>
  </em>
  <span> привела меня к настоящей любви! Если бы я никогда не начал разговор с Эллисон–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Чувак, ты появился в финале стрельбы из лука с тремя герольдами и читал ей стихи, — говорит Стайлз. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Скотт краснеет. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ладно, не делай этого. Но все же. Тебе обязательно стоит познакомиться с Дереком.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стайлз отклоняется назад в кресле, обдумывая.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, но я не собираюсь говорить ему, что мы родственные души. Я просто… Я не знаю, хочу узнать о нем больше. — Внезапно в его голову приходит идея, и он хватает свой телефон, прокручивая свои контакты. — Актерам нужны личные помощники и все такое, верно?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да? — Скотт поворачивает голову в сторону. — Стайлз, у тебя нет опыта личного ассистента. С чего ты взял, что он наймет тебя? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стайлз ухмыляется перед ним, находя номер Дэнни и показывая телефон Скотту.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я просто должен быть лучшим кандидатом, — говорит он. — Тогда я смогу потусоваться с Дереком, узнать, какой он, может, подружиться, а потом я вернусь домой с замечательными историями о том, как живет вторая половинка.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Скотт смотрит на него с подозрением.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не собираюсь влюбляться в него, — говорит Стайлз. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ага, — говорит Скотт. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kochanie означает милый/милая на Польском.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>